YGO EQG XX - Episode 010
"An Unbreakable Limit" is the 10th episode of the series. Featured Duels Rainbow Dash vs. Tidal Wave The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Rainbow controls "Rainbow Wing Knight Condor" (Left 2) and "Rainbow Wing Knight Kestrel" (Right 5) in her Pendulum Zones and 900 Life Points. Tidal controls "Master of the Storm Admiral Soveruin" (2800/2500) in Attack Position, "Splash Sergeant" (1700/1300) in Attack Position, a Set card and 2300 Life Points. Turn ?: Rainbow She then Pendulum Summons "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" (2500/1500) and "Rainbow Wing Pegasus" (1800/1300) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Rainbow Wing Pegasus" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Rainbow to add "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Tidal's face-down. "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" attacks "Admiral Soveruin". The effect of "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" activates, increasing its ATK by 300 for every Winged Beast-Type monster on the field. There are currently three ("Rainbow Battle Wing Gold": 2500 > 3400/1500). "Rainbow Battle Wing Gold" then destroys "Admiral Soveruin" (Tidal 2300 > 1700). "Rainbow Wing Pegasus" attacks and destroys "Splash Sergeant" (Tidal 1700 > 1600). "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" attacks Tidal directly (Tidal 1600 > 0). Rarity vs. Shining Spoon The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Rarity controls "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000) and "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" (2400/1000) in Attack Position and 2800 Life Points. Spoon controls "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position and 2100 Life Points. Turn ?: Rarity "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond"attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Spoon 2800 > 1900). "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" attacks Spoon directly (Spoon 1900 > 0). Fluttershy vs. Unnamed Duelist The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Turn ?: Fluttershy She then Pendulum Summons "Sacred Guardian Beast Kindness Dragonoid" (2600/1900) from her hand in Attack Position. Her opponent activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle" to prevent "Kindness Dragonoid" from attacking. She then activates the effect of "Kindness Dragonoid" to reduce its ATK to 0 ("Kindness Dragonoid": 2600 > 0/1900) and increase the ATK of "Winged Kuriboh" by the same amount ("Winged Kuriboh": 300 > 2900/1900). "Sacred Guardian Beast Rush Rabbit" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Duelist ? > ?). "Winged Kuriboh" attacks directly (Duelist ? > 0). Big Mac vs. Unnamed Duelist The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Turn ?: Big Mac He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Advanced Mecha Worker Cyber Handyman", "Advanced Mecha Tool Drill Saw" and "Advanced Mecha Tool Nail Hammer" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Worker Multi-Tool Giant" (2500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Advanced Mecha Worker Multi-Tool Giant", it gains 500 for every "Advanced Mecha Tool" monster used for its Fusion Summon. Two were used ("Advanced Mecha Worker Multi-Tool Giant": 2500 > 3500/3000). The rest of the duel is not shown. Flash Sentry vs. Cadence The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Flash controls "Twin Laser Dragon" (2100/1500) and "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (1600/1300) in Attack Position and 1100 Life Points. Cadence controls "Crystal Empress" (3500/2500) and "Crystal Knight" (1800/1100) in Attack Position and 2700 Life Points. Turn ?: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Bright Bounce Magna Bunny" (1200/700) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Bright Bounce Magna Bunny" in order to Synchro Summon "Flashback Dragon" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to banish "Twin Laser Dragon" and Special Summon "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" (1600/1400) and "Aura Pulse Magna Rat" (300/200) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Magna Rat" to banish it and Special Summon "Twin Laser Dragon" (2100/1500) from his Removed From Play Zone in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Flashback Dragon" and "Crystal Empress" ("Flashback Dragon": 2300 > 3500/2200; "Crystal Empress": 3500 > 2300/2500). "Flashback Dragon" attacks "Crystal Empress", but Cadence activates her face-down " Synchro Out" to return "Crystal Empress" to her Extra Deck and revive "Crystal Princess" (2000/2000) and "Crystal Child" (300/200) in Defense Position. The attack is negated as the target has left the field. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" by 1000 ("Gun Runner": 1600 > 2600/1400). "Gun Runner" attacks and destroys "Crystal Knight" (Cadence 2700 > 1900). Since "Gun Runner" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, banishing it to Special Summon one monster from his Deck whose Level is equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. He Special Summons "Lightspeed Dragon" (1700/1100) in Attack Position. "Lightspeed Dragon" attacks and destroys "Crystal Child". " Twin Laser Dragon" attacks and destroys "Crystal Princess". Due to the effect of "Twin Laser Dragon", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Twin Laser Dragon" attacks Cadence directly (Cadence 1900 > 0). Sunburst vs. Shining Armor The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Sunburst controls no monsters and 3200 Life Points. Shining controls "Royal Spear Paladin" (1900/100) and "Royal Paladin Sword Striker" (2100/1800) in Attack Position and 3700 Life Points. Turn ?: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates "Eruption Reloading" to banish "Sunburst Guardian" from his Graveyard and draw four cards. He then activates "Yellow Sun Magician" (Left 1) and "Green Sun Magician" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) and "UFO Turtle" (1400/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Sunburst Altar" to Tribute his two monsters in order to Ritual Summon "Sunburst Magician" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. Since Sunburst controls a "Sunburst" monster, he Special Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Magician" to pay 300 Life Points (Sunburst 3200 > 2900), look at the top five cards of his Deck and Special Summon any two FIRE monsters among them. He Special Summons "Sunburst Familiar" (1200/1000) and "Burn Blader" (1800/100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Apprentice" to increase the ATK of "Burn Blader" by 500 until the End Phase ("Burn Blader": 1800 > 2300/100). "Sunburst Magician" attacks and destroys "Sword Striker" (Shining 3700 > 3500). "Burn Blader" attacks and destroys "Royal Spear Paladin" (Shining 3500 > 3100). Since "Burn Blader" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 400 damage to Shining (Shining 3100 > 2700). Since a "Royal Paladin" monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Shining activates his face-down "Paladin's Banner" to revive "Royal Spear Paladin" (1900/100) in Defense Position with 0 ATK and DEF. "Sunburst Familiar" attacks and destroys "Royal Spear Paladin". " Sunburst Apprentice" attacks Sunburst directly (Sunburst 2700 > 1200). He then Sets a card. Turn ?: Shining Shining draws. He then activates "Royal Paladin Guidance Sage" (Left 3) and "Royal Paladin Trumpeter" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Sword Striker" (2100/1800) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Royal Paladin Trumpeter" to increase the Level of "Sword Striker" by 3 ("Sword Striker": Level 6 > 9). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Royal Paladin Guidance Sage" to Special Summon "Royal Paladin Trumpeter" (100/100) from his Pendulum Zone in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 9 "Sword Striker" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" in order to Synchro Summon "Royal Paladin Grand Emperor" (3500/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Grand Emperor", it can attack a number of times equal to the number of Tuner monsters in Shining's Graveyard. There are three, so it attacks three times. "Grand Emperor" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Magician", but Sunburst activates his face-down "Fire Guard". Now as long as "Fire Guard" is face-up, all Battle Damage Sunburst would take will be reduced to 0. "Grand Emperor" attacks and destroys "Apprentice" and "Familiar". Since "Familiar" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to look at the top five cards of his Deck and add any two FIRE monsters among them to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn ?: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then pays 400 Life Points for every FIRE monster he controls (Sunburst 2900 > 2500) to keep "Fire Guard" on the field. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Yellow Sun Magician" to banish "Sunburst Magician" from his Graveyard and fill in the requirements for a Ritual Summon of a "Sunburst" Ritual Monster. He then activates "Sunburst Gate" to Ritual Summon "Sunburst Knight" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. He then Pendulum Summons "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) and "Blaze Wizard" (1200/1100) from his hand in Attack Position. "Sunburst Knight" attacks "Grand Emperor". Due to the effect of "Sunburst Knight", it gains 500 ATK for every FIRE monster on the field. There are currently three ("Sunburst Knight": 2600 > 4100/1900). Shining activates his face-down "Paladin's Shield" to negate his monster's destruction (Shining 1200 > 600). Turn ?: Shining Shining draws. He then activates the effect of the "Royal Paladin Tactician" in his hand, discarding it to activate the effect of the "Pot of Greed" in his Graveyard, drawing two cards. He then activates "Assault Mode Activate" to Tribute "Grand Emperor" and Special Summon "Royal Paladin Grand Emperor/Assault Mode" (4000/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Paladin's Sage" to destroy "Fire Guard". He then activates the effect of "Grand Emperor/Assault Mode" to banish "Royal Paladin Flag Bearer" and revive "Royal Spear Paladin" (1900/100) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Grand Emperor/Assault Mode", it gains an additional attack for every other "Royal Paladin" monster Shining controls. At this point, Sunburst forfeits the duel.